


Beyond Repair

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Once upon a time she thought that her and Chris Sabin were meant to be.  But he didn't want her.  Now she's with someone new and he wants her back





	Beyond Repair

For six months you had waited on him. You thought he had felt the same as you. Each of you had admitted your interest in the other and then nothing. You waited anxiously for him to make a move. Your own overtures had been neglected. So you did what you had to do and you moved on. Chris Sabin was in your past. Three months ago you accepted Dalton Castle’s invitation to dinner and you had been together with him ever since. 

You were happy with Dalton. He treated you very well. He respected you. The two of you were certainly compatible in your tastes. About the only way your relationship was in the bedroom. You just didn’t feel that spark with Dalton. That burning physical ache that made you weak in the knees. The feeling you had whenever you were within ten feet of Chris. That was missing. As much as you wished it was there it just wasn’t. You were willing to live without it though. You really cared for Dalton. He was one of your best friends and an amazing boyfriend on every front. A much more solid foundation than pure physical lust. 

“Why are you with him?” Chris Sabin’s voice appeared over your shoulder as you watched Dalton disappear through the curtains for his title defense match. “I thought we had something.” 

“I thought so too.” You said turning to face him with a sad smile. “Until you ghosted me.” 

His smile faltered and Chris lowered his head in acknowledgment.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a sigh. “I panicked. Then I turn around and you’re with Castle.”

“You didn’t just turn around Chris.” You said. “I waited six months for you to get over your little freak out. I couldn’t wait around forever. And now that I’m happy you decide you want me. That’s not fair Chris.”

Chris stepped close to you, glancing around to make sure the two of you were unobserved. His fingers ran along your upper arm leaving a path of goosebumps in their wake. 

“Tell me that you’re over me and I’ll leave you alone.” Chris said quietly. “Tell me that you love Dalton and he’s everything you want in every way and I’ll walk away.” 

You bit your lip staring up at Chris knowing you couldn’t say that. You weren’t over him. You still longed for what could have been. 

“Come see me tonight. Please.” Chris begged. “Don’t throw away what we could have had.” 

“I wasn’t the one who threw it away Chris.” You said. “I waited. I waited so damn long for you. All I wanted was you and you turned your back on it.” Tears pricked your eyes as you heaved a deep breath trying to calm yourself. “Just…just leave me alone please.” You hurried away rushing towards the parking lot. You wanted to be there to watch Dalton’s match, but you needed a few moments to compose yourself. Then you would return and cheer him on. 

***

After that day it seemed everywhere you turned Chris was there. He wasn’t willing to give up on you yet. He could see the longing for more in your eyes. He had made a terrible mistake in taking you for granted and he was going to do whatever it took to get you back. 

Dalton had definitely noticed the increase in his attention. He was aware of your prior feelings for Chris, you had been completely up front with him. The fact that Chris was putting on the full court press had him concerned. You tried to reassure him, but you were sure you were falling short. Knowing your relationship was starting to unravel you had to put a stop to Chris’ attempts. He had lost his chance and you needed to make him realize that. 

That was how you ended up knocking on his hotel room door and hoping he was there. You had plead a headache to Dalton to get some time to yourself and it made you sick to your stomach to lie to him. You told yourself it was for the sake of your relationship, but it didn’t sit well with you. 

“Drop the smile. I’m not here for what you think.” You held up your hand as Chris opened the door with a happy smile. “You need to back off.” You said as soon as you were in his room. 

“I’m not going to back off. I did that once. I’m not giving up on us.” Chris said. “I’m in love with you. Does that mean nothing?” 

You flinched as he said those words you had been longing to hear. If only he hadn’t been so scared. Run away from what could have been. 

“I’m sorry Chris. I’m with Dalton now. I have to give myself a chance for a future with someone I know wants one with me. With someone who isn’t going to run off scared.” You were caught off guard when Chris kissed you, his mouth melding with yours as it opened unbidden to allow him access. A moan slipped out as he grasped you to him fire raging through your body. Dalton’s face flashed through your mind and with a cry you pushed away from Chris. 

“No!” You shouted. “I’m not going to do this. I’m with Dalton Chris! You need to accept that.” 

"Could he make you feel as good as I do?” Chris asked trying to pull you back in his arms. “Did you not feel that?” 

“It doesn’t matter Chris.” You said not answering his question and resisting his pull. “My future is with Dalton. Not with you.” 

“You know that’s not true.” Chris said. “You can’t tell me I lost my chance because I was being a stubborn asshole.” He grabbed your hands, holding them tightly and looking at you with pleading eyes. “Please baby. Please, I’m begging you. Don’t walk away from us.” Tears streamed down your face as you stared down at your intertwined hands. Here was the man you had wanted; offering you everything you had hoped for. 

“I’m sorry Chris.” You said choking back a sob and pulling your hands free. “But there is no future for us.” 

You rushed from the hotel room, unable to look back and see the heartbreak on Chris’s face. It was the right decision, you knew that. You loved him. Always would. But your time had passed.


End file.
